The Chronicle of True Lovers
by cloudstrifeff7r2020
Summary: The budding love chronicle about the labeled, yet innocent leader of the Phantom Thieves of Heart, Ren Amamiya, and the misunderstood, drop-dead gorgeous model, Ann Takamaki. After a chance meetup on the first day of sophomore year, the two quickly become teammates as stylish Phantom Thieves and close friends, that develops into a much more loving, and intimate relationship.
1. Prologue: A rainy April Morning

**[After playing the masterpiece that is Persona 5 twice in the last 6 months, I think I can confidently say that is a Top 3 game for me. The story, gameplay, style, soundtrack, and most importantly it's characters really struck a chord with me that no game has since Metal Gear Solid or Final Fantasy VII. As you can probably already tell, this is a Ren/Akira/Joker x Ann fic. Out of every romance option in P5, Ann's felt the most natural and fitting to me. She was also incredibly adorable, sweet, pure, and beautiful, so absolutely best girl in my agenda. I want to take their love story in a more realistic direction in this fic, while still retaining romantic elements. In this fic, I'm gonna really reflect myself on Ren as a person. Personally, I'm pretty introverted and keep to myself, but I'm not terrified at the idea of social interaction. But I get confident and comfortable in relationships (friendship ones at least) very quickly after they begin. In the real world, Ren will be pretty down-to-earth and realistic, but still has a charismatic, goofy, and sarcastic side. In the Metaverse I plan to make him **_**very**_ **confident and a big showoff, as he is in the game. Ann will pretty much be note-for-note as she is in the game. As the description says, this will be more of a chronicle than a full on love story (though I might develop that into the story in the future), so time will jump around fairly frequently to significant points in Ren and Ann's relationship, as well as important story events that emotionally affect both characters. An important note, this fic will probably get fairly explicit later on, not in a lustful or purely erotic way mind you, but in a more intimate, and personal way. I'm considering also posting an "uncensored" version of the fic on another site with more lenient rules than , but we will have to see in the future. I'll post a link in the future if that comes to be. Lastly, I want to give a HUGE shout out to the fantastic A Joker's Panther by BlackDomnus500, which inspired me to write my own fic. My fic will follow the original story much closer however and I won't take so many creative liberties, although, these fics will probably hit the same beats. And just to clarify, if you notice any significant parales to this fic and AJP, I'm not "stealing" it's ideas, it's just purley my own spin on it. And to BlackDomnus, if you're reading this, keep up the good work man! I'd never thought I'd would be writing a fanfic in my life, but you're the one who inspired me, so thanks man, and I look forward to the rest of AJP. In any case, let's begin on the fated April 11, 2016…]**

Prologue: A rainy April morning

**Outside Aoyama-Itchome Station**

It was around 8:10 AM in Aoyama-Itchome in the bustling Japanese capital of Tokyo. The streets were rampant with Shujin Academy students rushing to get to school for shelter from the pouring rain.

16 year old transfer student Ren Amamiya, emerges from the metro station looking at his phone for the quickest route to Shujin. As he walks into the crowded street, he feels the rain pour down on the back of his neck. The water sliding down his back gave him a sudden shock of irritation.

"Ugh, seriously! It just had to rain today didn't it?", he whispered to himself. The young man looked around quickly to find the least crowded form of shelter he could, and noticed a storefront with an awning without anyone underneath it, he began to walk towards it.

After getting out of the downpour, he unlocks his phone again to see the route to the school. While looking at the home screen, he notices the haunting red app once again. "_What is with this app, why won't it go away? Does it have to do with the Igor guy? No way, what am I saying? It's probably just an app the phone companies install on your phone that you never use. Although, it still is pretty ominous…" _

A hooded, female figure then comes underneath the awning next to Ren, which immediately catches his attention. After brushing off her arms, she removes her hood, and large blonde pigtails flop out. She's revealed to be a gorgeous young woman with cream blonde hair, blue eyes, a slim physique, wearing a Shujin uniform, with a baseball jacket and bright red leggings. Her striking beauty takes Ren off guard so much that he couldn't form coherent thoughts and unintentionally began to stare. She looked down slightly with some sadness in her eyes after removing her hood, but soon noticed the young man next to her, and turns her head.

"_Why is this guy staring at me for this long? He doesn't seem like a bad guy though, and he's a second year to. Should I say something?" _

"Um hello there." She spoke softly.

Ren almost immediately snapped out of it and responds with, "Oh uh hi there. Sorry for staring."

She gave a small smile and said "Oh, no it's okay. So you're a Shujin student right? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Oh actually I'm a transfer. This is my first time attending here. My name is Ren Amamiya, nice to meet you." He responded in a kind hearted tone.

"Nice to meet you too Amamiya-kun, name's Ann. Ann Takamaki." "_So he doesn't know about the rumors? This could be a chance for at least someone to get on my good side besides Shiho…"_

"So where did you transfer from?"

"About a few hours north from here in a country town called…"

"Wow, that's pretty far. And a country town as well? That's a pretty big lifestyle difference from there to here huh?"

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure I'll manage. It's just something you gotta get used to."

Ann nods and says "You're right. Well, I hope everything goes well for you."

"Thank you Takamaki-san."

She smiled in agreement as a beige colored car pulled up in front of them. The front passenger window rolled down and a square-chined adult man smiled and spoke, "Morning, you want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late"

Ann responds, "Um sure, thank you."

As she approached the car, the man turned his head towards Ren and asked him "Do you need a lift too?"

"Uh, nah, it's fine but thank you." He responds.

Before stepping in the car, Ann turns her head towards Ren and says cheerfully, "See you round Amamiya-kun!"

"Yeah." Ren says in agreement.

After Ann closed the door, while the window was being rolled back up, he senses an uncomfortable look in her eyes.

"_Was it something I said that made her upset? No, it couldn't have been, she seemed pretty cheerful while I was talking to her, and she did say goodbye. Maybe it was that guy in the car? He seemed pretty nice though, so I don't see why she'd be upset. Hm. Must be something going on in her personal life. Or maybe I'm just overthinking it? Yeah, probably that…"_

As the car pulled away, a skinny blonde teenager around the same age as Ren, passed by running after it, and stopped in front of Ren.

"Dammit… Screw that pervy teacher." The young man said.

"Pervy teacher?" Ren asked.

The young man turned around and responded, "Huh?" He slowly walked towards Ren and aggressively asked "What do you want? You planning on ratting me out to Kamoshida?"

"What do you mean? Kamoshida?" Ren responds slightly annoyed.

"Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida." The boy responds in a confused voice. He continues, "He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is-the king of a castle? Don't you agree?"

"Really, that guy thinks he's a king of the castle? He seemed pretty nice to me, I mean, he even gave that girl a ride."

"You messing with me?" He once again aggressively responds. "Do you seriously not know about the rumors with that asshole? You ARE a Shujin student right?"

"I'm a transfer student actually."

"Oh, then no wonder you don't know him. Well, I'll tell you right now, that he's a real piece of shit. And that girl who he gave a ride to, is his girl, so don't get on either of their bad sides." After he gave a slight pause he continued, "Oh, and don't go for volleyball tryouts if you were thinking about it. He's the coach and I heard the players have it pretty rough at practice."

"Aren't all these rumors though?" Ren asks.

"You got no idea the kind of shit I've put up with him." The boy responds angrily. "Anyways, this rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up or we'll be late. Here, I'll show you the way."

"Thanks."

The two students then have a sudden, piercing headache at about the same time.

"_Why am I so lightheaded all of a sudden?"_

"Ugh, my head hurts. Dammit, I wanna go home." The vulgar boy whined.

"_Maybe there is something up with that Kamoshida guy. This kid seems like he's had some pretty rough history with him. I wonder why Takamaki-san would want to get with him. Maybe she's not as innocent as she seems, and she did seem upset being next to him. Maybe it was something I said…"_

As the two walked through the narrow alleyway, Ren heard an odd sound in the back of his head. He looked back and noticed a weird pink lens flare, covering almost the whole alleyway.

"_How bizarre… Guess the big city is weirder than they say."_

"Wha-!?" Ren hears while looking back.

After turning the corner, he sees his peer standing in awe at a humongous, medieval castle with sinister, purple clouds forming what looked to be a vortex around the tip.

"What the hell…" Ren says quietly next to the boy. He turns to see his mouth agape and asks, "Is this supposed to be the school?"

"Um, yeah it should be. It said Shujin on the sign." After a slight pause, the boy says, "Guess we should check it out."

"I guess there's no other option then…" Ren agrees hesitantly.

The two began the approach the large castle, completely unaware that the next 11 months would change their lives forever...


	2. Chapter 1: Classroom Peers

Chapter 1: Classroom Peers

**Outside Aoyama-Itchome Station: Monday, April 11, 2016, 12:00 PM**

After escaping the perplexing experience of the mysterious castle with "King Kamoshida", and Morgana, Ren and Ryuji find themselves outside the alley they walked through to get to the castle. Out of breath, both of them took a moment to breathe.

"Did we make it… ?" Ryuji said heeled over and panting.

Speechless and short-winded, Ren feels a vibration coming from his phone and removes it from his pocket.

The strange navigation app was reacting and uttered, "You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."

"Huh? Returned… ? Does that mean we got away?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah, I think so…" Ren responded with a sigh of relief.

"Man, I dunno what to think anymore… Just what the hell was that all about? King Kamoshida, the castle, and that weird cat thing?"

"I'm asking myself the same thing. I know no more than you do. Wait… that Igor gu-"

"What's with the yelling? Are you students of Shujin?" One of two police officers sternly asked both students.

"Cutting classes, are we?" The other asked.

Ryuji then lashed out, "Huh? No!"

"_If he says anything about the castle I swear to God…"_

He continued, "We were trying to get to school, and ended up at this weird castle!"

Ren let out a deep sigh.

"_You dumbass…"_

"Ugh, what? Hand over your bags, you better not be doing any drugs."

"Why would you think that?!" Ryuji foolishly retorted.

"Oh boy, I wonder why... " Ren sarcastically said under his breath.

"Are you his friend?" One officer asked Ren more calmly.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Then you should go to school. Take him with you."

Ren nodded and was about to apologize, when Ryuji spout out "Like I'm trying to say… ! I don't know what's going on either!"

The officers began to get more and more aggressive towards the blonde. "Anymore nonsense outta you, and we'll contact your school! Is that what you want?"

"_I should say something before he says anything else."_

"Of course not officer. We're sorry about the disruption." Ren answered in a convincingly apologetic tone. "Come on, let's get to school." He suggested to Ryuji.

"But- OW!" Ryuji yelled out after being elbowed by Ren.

"Now get to school you two…"

"Yes sir…" Ryuji begrudgingly agreed.

The two teens walked down the same alley they went before, and as they turned the corner, they notice the castle was gone. No brick wall, no menacing clouds, no shadows, no kings, no talking cat. Just a plain old school.

"Phew…" Ren sighed.

**Shujin Academy, 2F Student Building, 12:15 PM**

"... Just don't say anything unnecessary." Ms. Kawakami finished.

"Sure thing."

As the two enter the classroom, Ren instinctively darted his eyes across the room to try and notice anyone he recognizes, before realizing that he'll know no one due to his transfer. He still wanted a good look at his peers, so he looked anyway. Something catches his eye however while surveying. Through the seemingly endless field of constant dark brown and jet black hair, he notices two familiar blonde pigtails.

"_Takamaki-san is in my class?! Well, at least I have the closest thing to a normal friend in my class."_

"Alright, go introduce yourself." Ms. Kawakami quietly demanded while walking past Ren.

Ren stood up next to the podium, and without getting one word out he heard some odd statements among the murmurs.

"Being super late on his first day? He really is insane."

"He looks normal though…"

"But he might slug us if we look at him in the eye…"

"_Wait, so they know?!"_

"Alright settle down!" Ms. Kawakami loudly commanded. "I'd like to introduce a transfer student, Ren Amamiya. He wasn't feeling well this morning, so we let him attend from the afternoon onwards."

"Hello everyone. I'm Ren Amamiya, nice to meet you all." Ren kindly stated. He looked over by the windowsill to see if Ann had noticed him, and she when their eyes locked, Ann gave a kind smile, and Ren slightly nodded his head back at her.

"All right, let's see… your seat will be there, the one that's open next to the window." Ms. Kawakami told Ren among the chatter of the room.

"Hi!" Ann quietly greeted Ren while waving as he was walking by.

"Hey." Ren kindly responded before sitting down.

"Did you catch that? Do those two know each other?" One brown-haired student asked.

"Does that mean he hit on her before transferring here?" Another asked.

Aa prim female student said, "That mean she's cheating with him on Mr. Kamoshida. Then again, this is Takamaki-san we're talking about…"

"_Great. Now he thinks I'm just some slut. I shouldn't have even bothered trying to get on his good side. I wonder why he was late though. Maybe he is just a thug. No, I can't just judge him right off the bat like that. I'd be no different than the rest…"_

"_Great, now she thinks I'm just some thug. Should I even continue talking to her? Just based on what everyone is saying, maybe she is that kind of girl. No, I can't judge her based on rumors. I'd be no different than the others who labeled me. But who the hell leaked my criminal record? It couldn't have been the staff, they're told not to. I wonder…"_

"Oh, right! The volleyball rally's on two days…" Ms. Kawakami added. "Everyone's just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other."

"_Should I? Eh, no one's gonna talk to me anyway because of the rumors…" _Both Ren and Ann thought.

**Shujin Academy, 2F Student Building, 3:00 PM**

Following the final period of the day, Ren walks out of the classroom drained, and experiences another piercing headache, as the school around him seemingly faze into the interior of the castle.

_T-The castle!? No, but, we made it out? Right? Igor has to know about this shit. There's no way I had the dream for nothing, it was way to vivid to be a normal dream…"_

"Hm? What's wrong?" Ms. Kawakami surprised Ren by saying.

"This is a school… Right?"

"*sigh*. Are you sure you're okay… ?" She replied while scratching the back of her neck. "People are already talking about you… I'm not the one who told them though."

"Yeah, I've noticed. And again, sorry for being so late today. I got really really lost on my way here and the train lines were all weird because of the accident yesterday."

"It's fine, I'll let it slide for just today. It must be hard adjusting to a completely new lifestyle, especially when it's in such disarray…"

Her unexpected kindness gave Ren a sense of relief, that at least someone seems to understand him, even if he seems like a burden to her…

Ms. Kawakami continued, "Anyway, you should head straight home for today. Sakura-san seemed pretty upset when he heard the news. Oh, and about Sakamoto-kun, don't get involved-"

The brunette teacher and her bespectacled student turned their heads to see Ryuji walking towards them, of course planning to ask Ren about their surreal experience.

"Speak of the devil…" Ms. Kawakami cheerlessly reacted. "What do you want? I heard the police caught you two cutting classes today."

Ryuji, with an annoyed look on his face combatively responded, "Ugh, it was nothing'..."

"And you haven't dyed your hair back to black either…"

"Yeah, sorry bout that."

The blonde walked up near to Ren's face, and whispered very obviously, "I'll be waiting on the rooftop."

After the blonde's departure, Ms. Kawakami said to Ren, "See, that's why you shouldn't get involved…"

Ren couldn't think of anything to convince his teacher that him getting involved with Ryuji is the best idea, so he just let her pass.

Ren began to make his way up the staircase, but notices Kobayakawa and Kamoshida speaking on the floor.

"Why in the world did you let a student like that transfer here? He's already began associating with Sakamoto. A student with a criminal record and the culprit of an assault case. At this point it'd be pointless how much I contribute to the school…" Kamoshida ranted.

"Now don't be like that… The school counts on you. You are our star" Kobayakawa reassures him with that fake attitude. "Still, a necessary build up is necessary behind such brilliance as well."

"Your troubles just never seem to end, do they?"

_God, just looking at him is impossible without getting uncomfortable…"_

"All right, I'll be sure to do my best to live up to your expectatinons of me." The square-chin finished.

"_The culprit of an assault case huh? Don't make me laugh. I'll show this school that I can be the best student I can be. But I guess that's what they want out of me? Whatever. I got no one to prove anything to, not even myself, except maybe my parents or Sakura-san? I know I did the right thing back then."_

Getting up to the roof, Ren sees the closest thing to a friend he's made impatiently waiting for him.

"You're allowed to just come up here?" Ren asked with confusion.

"I mean, you're not supposed to, but no one's gonna stop you. Anyways, I guess Kawakami told you stuff like, 'Don't get involved with him' and stuff like that right?"

"She said that your trouble."

"Figured as much. Guess that makes us in the same boat huh? I heard you got a criminal record, everyone's talking about it. No wonder you were so gutsy. But is it true that you really assaulted someone? I heard you almost killed them…"

"Of course not. It's a long story, I'll tell you later, I'm just so drained right now."

"Can't blame you. But just what the hell was that all about? It wasn't just a dream right? I mean you were there too, yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"Thank God you remember. I thought I was going crazy for a bit…"

"Likewise."

"Regardless, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah, thanks Amamiya-kun."

"I couldn't just let you get killed like that. I felt something inside me though. And there was that Arsene guy talking in my head to. 'Persona' huh?

"Yeah, just what was that thing? But man that Kamoshida we saw…"

"So what is even up with him?"

"He's an Olympic gold-medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals, so no one says anything against him. That Kamoshida at the castle felt really real cuz of that." After a slight pause between the both of them, Ryuji, continued with, "I wonder if we could go back…"

"I dunno if that's such a good idea though…" Ren said with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Ugh, forget it, it had to have been a dream right?"

"I don't think so… That felt way to real to just be a dream. And besides, we were both there. I'm telling you, it was real…"

"God, I don't even know anymore… Anyways, sorry for calling you up hear. I had to get that out of my system."

"No, it's fine. That's totally understandable."

Ryuji gave a slight chuckle, "You know, we might be similar you and me. I think you and me are gonna get along just fine as troublemakers…"

"I think you're right." Ren said with a mischievous tone.

"Well, since we're friends now, just call me Ryuji!"

"The name's Ren, nice to meet you for real this time." Ren said with a confident tone.

"Haha, anyways, gotta stay after to get the work I missed out on. What about you?"

"Kawakami said that my guardian sounded pretty upset when he heard the news, so I should get going."

"Good luck man. I'll see you tomorrow." Ryuji playfully said.

"See ya!"

"_Guardian huh? His parents didn't even come with him? There's no way he's an assaulter. I mean he saved my freakin' life! Must be pretty tough for him…"_

**Cafe Leblanc, 4:15 PM**

The raven haired teen walked through the door of his new home with the largest pit in his stomach he's ever felt, hoping that the store would be busy so Sojiro couldn't yell at him too harshly. As soon as he saw him, Sojiro gave him a death glare, as Ren noticed the store was totally empty. Ren was totally silent and looked down to the floor as he mentally prepared for the scolding.

"First day? Seriously? The first day? AND half a day on top of that? Looks we got a new king of bad first impressions." Sojiro said surprisingly not angry, but disappointed.

A hot wash of shame ran through Ren's veins, as he bowed in apology, and replied with, "I am deeply sorry Sakura-san. I won't happen again."

"You're just going to bow without explaining what the hell happened?" Sojiro sharply asked.

"Well, I got lost on the way there, and due to the crash yesterday the subway lines were all messed up, and the navigation app I was using didn't take that into account."

"Ugh, whatever. Just to be clear again, I don't care what happens to you. You can go out and get yourself killed for all I care. Just don't cause me any trouble. Got that?"

"Yes, Sakura-san."

"Anyway, just go upstairs so you don't get in the way of the customers."

Ren almost wanted to wittingly say something like "What customers?", but he knew he should abide for now.

After going up to his room, he put his bag down, and changed out of his school uniform into lounge wear, and sat on the dusty sofa.

"_Man, why am I so upset that I let Sakura-san down. I have a perfectly good reason to be late. I just can't tell him or he'll thing I'm on something. Guess I should do some homework I guess?"_

Despite going over and over the same questions multiple times, the teen couldn't concentrate. He just kept on thinking about the castle from earlier, Kamoshida, Ryuji, Ann, and that night…

"_Damn brat! I'll sue"_ He kept hearing in his head.

"_God that damn voice. Such a piece of shit that guy. I almost got the same vibe from that Kamoshida from the castle. But God, what was that anyway? And that Arsene guy… Persona. Is he supposed to be my inner rebel or some shit like that? This sounds too much like an anime."_

After only doing some simple worksheets, almost four hours have passed. Ren checked his phone to see the time.

"_Geez, it's already 8?"_

"Hey, come down I forgot to give you something." Sojiro called upstairs.

"Be right down."

Downstairs, Ren noticed the lack of patrons in the building, and Sojiro looked much calmer than before.

"Here." Sojiro said as he gave a small book to Ren. "It's a probation journal. You're supposed to wright in it everyday until your probation is up. You gotta give it back to me then for some reason. I can't read it until then though."

"Gotcha."

"Here, I'll feed you something before closing."

"Thanks."

After 10 minutes of curry stirring, a piping hot plate was placed in front of the teen. The dinner was quiet and had an awkward tone however. After finishing up the plate, Ren thanked Sojiro for the meal.

"No problem, but I just wanted to say-" Sojiro's phone began to ring. "Yeah what's up?"

Ren could hear a female, but shy voice coming from the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Sojiro replied with a sultry voice.

"Sorry, gotta run. Just finish up the dishes for me will ya?"

"Sure, goodnight Sakura-san."

"Yeah, yeah."

Following the unbelievable day he had just went through, Ren went upstairs, flopped on his bed, and began to just think.

"_Morgana? Just what was that? He had quite a smug attitude though. Shadows, Personas, masks, castles, slaves, kings. Just what does it all mean. Igor… He's gotta know something. That dream was way to be real to be meaningless. It's all with this app huh? Why did it show up on MY phone though? Awakening and fate? I can't even think anymo-."_

And before he knew it, the young man was asleep, soon to be shackled once more in the mysterious Velvet Room…

**[And that's Chapter 1 finished! Sorry if there wasn't a lot of Ren and Ann interaction this chapter, but after this, things will really pick up in that department. I really just wanted to demonstrate Ren and everyone's thoughts deeper than the game went into it, and since this is my first fic, I wanted to stretch my writing muscles. Any and all criticism is welcome of course!] **


	3. Chapter 2: King, Queen, and VB Rally

Chapter 2: A King, A Queen, and A Volleyball Rally

**Shujin Academy, Tuesday, April 12, 2016, Classroom Building 2F, 3:00 PM**

After a disheartening day of the social studies teacher Mr. Ushimaru talked down to the class, Ren leaves the room, and is planning on looking around for his new, vulgar friend to go somewhere to eat for lunch. Walking out of the room, he notices Kamoshida and Ann speaking.

"You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all these accidents." The coach asks trying and failing to sound ernest and caring.

Looking away from him as much as possible without losing eye contact, with sadness in her voice, the blonde responds with, "Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It's for the special summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it."

"Hey now… Being a model's fine and dandy, but don't work your pretty little self to the bone. You mentioned you weren't feeling well right? Something about appendicitis?" The teacher replied with artificial care in his voice.

She gloomily responds "Yes. I keep planning to go to the hospital. I'm sorry to worry you…"

"You must be _pretty_ lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. That's why I asked you out in the first place. Oh, and be careful around that transfer student… I heard he's pretty dangerous. He's got a criminal record after all. If something were to happen to you, I-"

"Yes, thank you." "_Ugh, I can't believe I just thanked this creep." _"Please excuse me…"

The blonde walked away uncomfortably. "_God, I can't stand it anymore. It's like every second of the day I feel trapped, hoping that he won't see me…"_

"Tch, bitch…" Ren heard spouted by Kamoshida under his breath as he walked by. "Hey, transfer." The teacher called out. Ren turned his head and fakely innocently looked at the medalist.

"Yes…" He said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Don't try hitting on her, got that!?. I saw you talking to her yesterday before school. Don't think of me as an idiot. I know you're dangerous…" Kamoshida said aggressively.

Controlling his emotions as well as he could, the bespeckled student responded sarcastically, "Of course not sir…"

"Tch…" The instructor reacted before walking away. Ren glared at him as he walked down the hallway.

"_Yeah, something's definitely up with him. Only if I could do something about it… Whatever, me taking a stand is the reason I'm at this place to begin with. I can't tell myself I made the wrong decision though, I just can't"_

**Outside Shujin Academy, 3:15 PM**

Not being able to find his friend in the building, Ren decided to call it a day and go home. On the way out of the gate, he hears a familiar voice.

"Yo." Ryuji greeted Ren.

"Ah, there you are. You waiting to ambush me or something?" The teen asked playfully.

"Nah, I wanted to talk about the castle from yesterday. I'm guessing, you're in the same boat, but I kept trying to tell myself it was just a dream, but I just couldn't. I can't act like nothing happened. It's connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all. I wanna find out what's up with that place no matter what. And you're the only other person I can rely on in this situation, so you in?" Ryuji inquired.

"_Should I really go along with this? I probably should just behave and not be so risky… No, he's right. I can't just let this go. I will drive me crazy the rest of my life."_

"Ya know what… Yeah, I'm in." Ren said confidently.

"Heh, I knew you'd go along with it."

"What do you have in mind?" Ren asked curiously.

"Well, I think we should start by retracing our steps from yesterday."

"Hmm, alright, let's start with that."

The two students walked back and forth through the same overcrowded alleyway, and always ended up at the same location; their school.

"God, what the hell?! Where the hell was that castle anyways?!" Ryuji lashed out in frustration, causing their peers to stare.

"Relax man, you're causing a scene!" Ren responded trying to cool off his friend.

"Relax!? How can I!? Did you just forget what happened yesterday!?" The blonde retaliated loudly.

"Of course I do! Don't take your frustration out on me!" Ren said sternly

"You-... You're right. Sorry I yelled man… But it's just so damn aggravating." Ryuji apologize.

"It's okay. But I think getting to that castle has to do with this app I got on my phone."

"An app? Are you sure?" After a slight pause, Ryuji suddenly remembered, "Oh yeah… When we got out of the castle, your phone went all like 'Returned to the real world' right?"

"Exactly."

"Well, let's figure out how to work it!"

Ren pulled out the phone and swiped across the home screen to see if the eye catching app was still there, and sure enough it was.

"Is it that one, with the red eye?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah, cute logo huh?" Ren sarcastically replied.

"Where did you download it?"

"I didn't, it just showed up out of nowhere. I kept trying to delete it, but it just kept reinstalling itself…"

"Huh. What a weird app. Anyways, let's see how this puppy works." Ryuji took Ren's phone away from him and tried fiddling with it.

"Uh, maybe I should-"

The app then reacted, "Kamoshida… Shujin Academy… Pervert… Castle…"

"There we go it worked! OH man I'm such a genius! Now we went that way and… Huh?!"

The moment the app reacted, Ren started feeling the lightheaded feeling once more, as did his partner in crime… The area began to distort around them with a purple aura, Ren's outfit somehow fazed into the gentleman thief outfit he had previously worn in the castle, and the school's modern design became more medieval, and before they knew it, they have returned to the mysterious Metaverse…

"We're back…" Ren reacted…

**Kamoshida's Palace, Lobby**

"I am… a loyal subject… of the glorious King Kamoshida… So why… have I… lost?" The Guard Captain cried out after his defeat.

"It just proves that Kamoshida ain't anything special." Ryuji says self-satisfied.

Coming to his demise, the Captain dissipates into nothingness, with Shadow Kamoshida watches without a worry in the world.

"*gasp* *pant*, How 'bout that?!" Ryuji says keeled over.

"So Ryuji had the potential to?!" Morgana says surprised.

Ryuji gained his composure, and shouted, "Even if you apologize now… I ain't forgiving you…"

"Hehehehe, I told you this is _my _castle. It seems you still don't understand." The shadow chuckled.

As he finished, a familiar bikini clad figure with large blonde pigtails wearing pink cat high heels, and a cat ear headband…

"Takamaki-san?!" Both Ren and Ryuji shouted out surprised.

"What a meow-velous and beautiful girl!" The cat like creature stated.

Too surprised by their scantily dressed peer, both started in awe as she borderline fondles Shadow Kamoshida.

"What's going on… ?" Ryuji asked in disbelief.

"Okay, something is _absolutely _wrong here." Ren said with much certainty.

"Yeah, you're right. Takamaki! Why are you here? Say something!" Ryuji called out.

Ignoring him completely, she turned towards the King and begins whispering something in his ear, as he grabs her by the waist.

"How many times do I have to tell you? This is my castle, where everyone wishes to be loved by me." The King reassures.

"Takamaki-san! Are you really going along with this pervert?!" Ren calls out shocked.

"Calm down you two! She must be a cognition of how Kamoshida thinks of her, same as those slaves." Morgana explains.

"What? You jealous? I'm not surprised. Fine women like Ann aren't attracted to scum like you. She picks her men carefully." Shadow Kamoshida taunted the three thieves.

"You're completely disgusting…" Ren violently shouts.

"Clean them up this instant!" The King commanded as shadows appear in front of the trio.

"We're outnumbered! Let's retreat before we're surrounded!" Morgana demanded.

"Right…" Ren quietly replied before looking at "Ann" and felt despair for her in his heart.

"_She hates him… I know she must…"_

Shadow Ann chuckles at him and yells, "What? You scared of my King Kamoshida?"

"Oh you got no idea…" The thief responds menacingly.

The trio ran out of the castle entrance, exasperated.

"Anyways… I don't remember changing into this! What am I some sort of thug?" Ryuji complained.

"Don't sweat it, it looks good on you." Ren said trying to boost his friend's confidence.

"Ugh…" Ryuji responds speechless. "You sure?"

"Yeah, truly."

After a bit of thought, Ryuji responded snarkily, "Heh, at least I'm not some goofy magician."

"Hey that's a _gentleman thief _to you!" Ren merrily replies.

Both teens share a laugh as Morgana looks at the both of them annoyed.

"Quiet you two! The shadows will hear us!" The cat shouted.

"Oh shit, sorry…" Ryuji said.

The group hurries towards the exit of the castle to avoid shadows, and Ryuji questions, "So I'm still kinda lost here. So what's going on?"

"So your Persona is a manifestation of your 'inner rebel'. So Captain Kidd is pretty much your true self. And your appearance also reflects that. Not that you'll get it…."'

"Nope…"

"Then just accept what's in front of you and stop asking questions…"

"Stop bickering you two. We should get going now." Ren butted in.

"Yeah, you're right." The blonde agreed. "Anyways, see you cat! Thanks for the help!"

"Oh no, you are NOT leaving me behind."

"Uh, yes we are." Ryuji retaliated.

"Thanks for everything, truly." Ren thanks Morgana much more sincerely.

The duo left returned to reality, leaving Morgana behind.

"Huh, they think they can just up and leave? I'll show them."

**Outside Shujin Academy, 5:00 PM**

"... Anyways, wanna go get a bite to eat before breaking off?" Ryuji asked after getting excited about this 'other world'.

"Heh, that's actually the whole reason I was looking for you earlier." Ren kindly accepts

"Well, I got the _best _ramen shop to bring ya to! It's kinda far, but it's sooo good!"

"I'm looking forward to it. Let's get going before it gets late."

The two got on the train to go to Ogikubo, for the best ramen the country boy will ever have…

On the ride there, Ren brings up Shadow Ann to Ryuji, "So, that Shadow Takamaki…"

"Yeah, she's a real kiss-ass, ain't she?"

"I mean remember, that was a cognition of how that asshole thinks of her, that doesn't represent her in the real world."

"You defending her?" The blonde asks confused.

"I mean, I don't know. Just from what I've seen, she seems really nice, and not 'that kind' of girl, ya know?"

"Eh, either way, I doubt she'll be useful to us. But if she doesn't like him, then why would she be with him?"

"_Ryuji makes a good point, but just based on her attitude, something's fishy…"_

"I don't know, just a thought…" Ren said not entirely truthfully.

**Cafe Leblanc, 7:30 PM**

As Ren walked into the empty coffee shop, he quickly apologized to his guardian, "Sorry if it's past my curfew. I got wrapped up in something."

"What do mean 'wrapped up in something'? Anything suspicious?" Sojiro asked inquisitively.

"No, just got invited out to lunch by a friend. It was in Ogikubo, and the trains were delayed."

"A friend!? Heh, you're just pulling my leg aren't ya?" Sojiro mockingly responded.

"Whatever, take it as you will I guess." Ren said back.

"Don't get cocky with me boy! And about your 'curfew', anytime before closing is fine. Any later, and I won't hesitate to lock the door and have you sleep outside got that?!"

"Yes Sakura-san…"

Upstairs in his room once again, Ren reflected on the bizarre adventure he experienced.

"_Boy oh boy what a freaking day… Captain Kidd huh? Pretty cool if you ask me. But that Takamaki-san, there's gotta be something up. Maybe he just sees her as that, and she doesn't want to be with him them maybe? He might be holding something against her. Well, we should be able to make him confess if we get some players to cough it up right? Well, I mean the rally tomorrow, so that could be a good opportunity. But God, why am I thinking about her so much? Anyway, I should really get some sleep._

Ren rests his head peacefully on his pillow, and falls into a deep slumber where he is once again put up in the Velvet Room…

**Shujin Academy, Wednesday, April 13, 2016, Gymnasium, 1:00 PM**

As the one-sided volleyball game occurs on the field, Ren and Ryuji sit alone on the side, and their blonde pigtailed classmate, sits on the chair near the girls looking uninterested and playing with a strand of her hair. As another one of the students gets spiked on by the volleyball star, more and more resentment builds in Ren and the more and more embarrassment builds in Ann.

"_God, what a douchebag… And people think I'm in love with him… I wish I could just curl up in a ball and disappear. I just gotta tell myself this is for Shiho. For Shiho…"_

The teenage girl looked around to find her best friend, but to no avail. Ren was also looking around to get a better look at his peers to distract himself from the embarrassment of the volleyball game, but both of their eyes once again lock, and they wave at each other, and Ryuji notices.

"So, you're friends?" He asks.

"More like acquaintances." Ren replies.

"You really think getting close to her is a good idea though? I mean we're taking down her boyfriend…"

"I know, but I have a feeling that it's not as it seems. I feel we could get some info out of her if she bites… But if she's in a bad position like I think, we might be able to help her out as well."

"I don't really follow, but whatever, you're smarter than me anyway. But why do you care so much about her huh? Think she's cute?" Ryuji teasingly asks.

"Well, she is attractive, but she actually was pretty nice to me on the first day. I can't really put my finger on it, but I mean back at my hometown, no one really talked to me that much. Not to say I was bullied, but I really blended in and didn't make much effort to get friends. When I came here, it seemed like a great opportunity to try and make some friends. I figured that she could make a good friend if we ended up getting along. But I think the rumors kinda got to her, and she's not been to keen on making friends. I guess I wouldn't be so concentrated on her if someone leaked my criminal record. Now it's gonna be hard getting people to get close with me."

"Well, I mean no one really talked to her back in middle school, other than this one girl named Suzui-san, who's been her only real friend since. Anyway, during the break, we both gotta try and find victims to this asshole's abuse."

"Right."

As soon as the two boys conversation ended, Kamoshida sprang up in the sky, and spiked the ball down, directly hitting a meek, blue haired student in the face, knocking him down on the floor. Kamoshida, runs towards the fallen boy, and fakely apologizes, and requests for someone to bring him to the nurse. The ball rolled towards Ryuji, and angrily through it back, while saying quietly, "He'll pay soon enough…"

**Shujin Academy, Courtyard, 1:45 PM**

After unsuccessfully attempting to gain intel on Kamoshida's abuses, Ren returns to the courtyard, waiting for his friend to meet up with him. While looking at his phone, browsing social media, Ann enters the yard looking for the transfer student.

"Hey, Amamiya-kun, can I talk with you for a sec?" She greets him.

Catching his attention, he puts his phone away almost immediately and responds curiously with, "Sure, what's up?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but all the rumors surrounding you and Sakamoto make it seem that you going to try and do something about Mr. Kamoshida, but I'm just gonna warn you that no one is gonna help you." She said surprisingly assertively.

Before getting the chance to respond, Ryuji appears around the corner and boorishly interrupts with, "We don't need any help from anyone."

"Ugh, just stay out of it alright? I don't know why you think you can _actually _do something about him…" She responds with attitude.

"Oh, you're just defending him because he's your boyfriend aren't ya? Well, we're gonna uncover the shit he's been pulling."

"Hey, don't be so-" Ren tried to condem Ryuji before Ann cut him off.

"Ugh, whatever. You never seem to change Sakamoto. Just don't get involved with something that's not your business." She almost yelled at him before storming off.

Ryuji glared at her as she walked away, as Ren was to Ryuji.

"See what I told ya. I total kiss-ass…" Ryuji reiterated to Ren.

"You didn't have to be so harsh towards her you know. She has the right to say something. It does involve her quote-on-quote boyfriend, which I don't think is even the case."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. But why are you so sure that she doesn't like him?" Ryuji retorted.

"Her attitude towards him. I mean, did you even see the way she was at the rally? She was totally unattached to the game, that her 'boyfriend' was winning in. I really think there are more layers to the situation than we think."

After some thought, Ryuji calmly replied, "I mean, maybe you're right, but then again, if she's upset at us, I doubt she'll be any use to uncovering the truth, even if she does know."

"I just don't want to judge her purely based on rumors. Then I'd be no different than the people that judge me…"

Unbeknownst to both of them, Ann was standing just around the corner listening in to their conversation.

"_I guess he can see through the cracks…. Why does he care so much though? And what are they even gonna do to 'uncover the truth' about the abuses? Come on girl, just keep your chin up and tell yourself this is all for Shiho. All for Shiho, all for Shiho, all for Shiho…"_

**[Once again, sorry for the lack of Ren/Ann stuff here. It's been a little while since I played the beginning of the game, and I sorta forgot about the rally, and when I remembered, I wanted to put it in. And just like Chapter 1, I really wanted to stretch my writing muscles, and improve my vocabulary with a thesaurus. I also wanted to show more of my own take on Ren, Ryuji, and Morgana, and of course the Shadow Ann scene, which is a big turning point in Ren's view on the Kamoshida/Ann situation. I really wanted to get to the diner scene in this chapter, but I didn't want this part to feel to long, and I want this fic to have good pacing, so next chapter will be all about Ann, Shiho, and her awakening though, so look forward to that.]**


	4. Chapter 3: Closing the Distance

Chapter 3: Closing the Distance

**Outside Aoyama-Itchome Station: Thursday, April 14, 2016, 8:15 PM**

While walking to school for the day, Ren wondered what to do about Kamoshida, and even if he should try to expose the abuses. He know that it's obviously wrong of Kamoshida, and that the school isn't going to do anything about it, but he thought back to Ann's own words, "_Just don't get involved in something that isn't your business."_ He questioned if it was the right decision, especially considering the situation he's in. If things get to out of line, his life could essentially be over forever, and he would let his parents down even more, and that was the last thing he wanted. But he also didn't want the students to suffer, and since he's one of the few that knows about it, it feels like _his_ responsibility. But what could he even do? No one would take him seriously, he's a "thug", he's "dangerous", he's a "criminal".

"_Criminal? I'm not the criminal here. I tried to save a women from getting assaulted, and now I'm the assaulter apparently…" _

As he was lost in thought, two first year girls ahead of him were discussing the volleyball star that he hated so, "Did you see Mr. Kamoshida yesterday? He was so awesome!"

The comment almost made Ren laugh out loud and vomit all at once.

"I think I might ask for his autograph after school." She continued.

The thought alone made him cringe.

Her friend responded nervously, "I dunno if that's such a good idea though… I hear you shouldn't go near the P.E. faculty office. People say you can hear weird sounds like screaming even though no one's there…"

Despite it sounding like a lame ghost story, Ren would believe it after the horrible things he saw in the palace…

"What? That's probably just a rumor spread by fans to scare the competition!" The other girl responded foolishly.

Ren couldn't help himself, he began to walk quicker to pass by the girls, and said out loud, "Oh sure, that's gotta be the case."

"Huh?" The girl said.

Her friend pointed out as Ren walked away faster, "I think that was the transfer student, you know the one who almost killed someone…"

"_Bastard. What was I saying? Of course he need to be brought to justice."_

**Shujin Academy: Classroom 2-D, 12:30 PM**

With his mind wandering from the lesson being taught by the oh so cheerful Mr. Ushimaru, Ren felt a vibration in his pocket. He stealthy checked his phone under the desk, and noticed a message from Ryuji.

[So about witnesses…I was thinking about Takamaki and if she could be any use to us and I think I have an idea. There is this other girl.]

[Who is she?]

[Remember that Suzui girl I mentioned yesterday at the rally? She's Takamaki's BFF, and a starter on the girl's volleyball team. Black hair in a ponytail, around 5'2", and bruises all around... I was thinking you could maybe have Takamaki talk to her about it.]

[But do you think she'll budge? I mean, we kinda set her off yesterday…]

[I guess you're right…. But I still think this could be a good start to getting something…]

[I'll see what I can do. Just don't expect anything today though. I think we should maybe lay low for today. But if the opportunity arises, I might try and talk to her.]

[Gotcha.]

Mr. Ushimaru caught Ren on his phone mid-text, and reacted not all too well to it.

"HEY! Transfer!" He yelled out violently.

Surprised, Ren nearly dropped his phone, but was able to put it back in his pocket quickly.

"Is that how you listen when someone's talking to you?!" The teacher loudly yelled at the student.

Unable to find something to say back, Ren was about to apologize, but instead got hit in the forehead with chalk that the instructor threw directly at him.

"Tch, people like you are gonna be the failure of the world. You should have just stayed in your shithole of a country town and behaved yourself!" The teacher berated to the shocked teenager.

The class reacted by laughing, while Ann was looking down at her desk, feeling sorry for her peer.

"_Poor kid."_

"_That son of a bitch…"_

**Shujin Academy: Courtyard, 3:30 PM**

After arriving to the courtyard after classes to get a drink, and sitting on the bench to take a small break, Ann sees her best friend approaching the bench she's sitting on. She looked horrible. Frizzy hair, bruised shin, leg brace, filthy shirt, black left eye, and defeated body language. She more limped to the bench than walked.

"Hey there…" Shiho weakly greeted her friend.

"Hey…" Ann greeted back, trying to be cheerful and optimistic, but she knew that just about nothing would comfort her.

The black haired volleyball player sat down on the bench painfully.

"Shouldn't you be heading to volleyball?" She asked, trying to sound unaware of why her friend was wanting to skip practice, but she obviously knew why…

"Uh-huh.." She responds feebly.

"That bruise above your eye… Is that from practice, too?" Ann asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Are you sure you're not pushing yourself too hard?" Ann inquired, knowing full well why her friend was injured.

"I'm okay… Volleyball's the only thing I can do right…" She answered with zero confidence.

A small ringtone then goes off in Ann's pocket.

"_Now? Come on…"_

"Shouldn't you take that?" Shiho asked genuinely worried.

"It's just my part-time job… I think." The model lied.

"I, should get going now…"

"Okay… Just tell me Shiho…"

"Y-Yeah…" She asked knowing what her friend was about to say.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The blonde asked while looking down at the ground with a pit in her stomach.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You don't need to worry…" She replied, not wanting her friend to be worried over her friend.

"O-Okay then… See you later…"

"See ya…"

Following the player's exit, Ann once again felt her phone's vibration, and felt the gut punch once more. Praying that it isn't how she thinks it is, she begrudgingly pulls up her phone to her face, and not surprisingly, it was the person she feared. She hesitantly answered the call after mentally preparing herself.

"Hey there babe! How 'bout coming over, for a few hours for a little 'fun'?" The bastard's voice echoed through her mind.

"Today won't work… I'm… not feeling so good…"

"Ah come on hot stuff, you don't gotta lie to me. Come on, I don't bite…" The teacher blatantly lied to her.

"Sorry, but maybe some other day…?" She answered meekly.

After a slight pause, the teen knew she crossed the line. She just prayed that it didn't involve others…

"Alright listen here, if I don't get a response from you by 5, you're gonna get a punishment unlike anything you could ever imagine. You don't want to know what happens when you cross me!" The coach violently threatened the innocent model.

Before she could say anything else, the cruel teacher hung up.

"_Oh God… Please don't make it about Shiho. That's all I ask…"_

**Shujin Academy: Classroom Building, 2F, 3:35 PM**

While walking to the courtyard to meet up with Ryuji, Ren notices a small, sad-looking girl, browsing her phone.

"_She's injured… Wait a sec, black hair, ponytail, 5'3", bruises all over… She's gotta be Suzui-san. I should talk to her."_

"Excuse me." He comfortably spoke to her.

"Huh? Oh, sorry if I'm in your way…" She said apologetically.

"No that's not it. I wanted to ask if you're on the volleyball team."

"U-Um, yes, I am. But don't think anything is wrong…" She says in an almost scared tone.

"_Why did I even bother… ?"_

"All these injuries are from home. I, fell down the stairs a few days ago…" The player looks up at Ren directly, and didn't recognize him, but the rumors of the new transfer student matched his appearance. "Hey, are you the transfer student that everyone is talking about?"

Surprised by her questioned, Ren figured there was no point in lying, and replied, "Yeah, why?"

Shiho looked down at the ground and gave some thought to what she should say, and reassured her peer, "Don't let the rumors get to you. My best friend suffers from being labeled, and it really damages her confidence. Just try to keep your chin up, okay?"

Completely taken aback by her advice, it took Ren a minute to put his emotions into words, then responded with, "Thank you. Truly. I hope the best with your friend to. I know it's not easy to deal with rumors."

"Thank you. Well, I'll see ya round then." She kindly replied.

"See ya." Ren said farewell to the girl, limping away.

"_Poor girl… That bastard can't get away with anymore of his shit…"_

**Shibuya: Underground Walkway, 5:15 PM**

Planning to head straight home, after Morgana explained the potential consequences of triggering a change of heart, while transferring at Shibuya station, he feels a vibration in his pocket.

[Hey, I heard something about that Suzui girl that got my attention. Looks like rumors are going around about her and Kamoshida. If they're true, then there's no wonder why neither of us could get her to talk to us…]

[What kind of rumors… ?]

[THOSE kind of rumors… Still something about that doesn't seem right…]

[Do you know something?]

[It's nothing clear cut, but I've known both Takamaki and Suzui since middle school, and there's just no way they're Kamoshida's type' ya know?]

[I wonder where those rumors came from though.]

[Well, I guess I'll ask around.]

Thinking of something to type back, Ren hears a familiar voice shouting around the corner. Curious as to what is happening, he takes a look, and sees Ann in the middle of an argument on the phone. He figures not to interfere, and just to eavesdrop for now.

"Will you please give it a rest?! I told you, I'm not feeling up to it…" She yelled back at the phone.

"Fine then. I guess you must not care about your 'best friend', if you're gonna be like this…"

"What!? That's not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher?!" The teen angrily retorted.

She continued, "This has nothing to do with Shiho!"

"Don't talk to me like that bitch! Fine, she's not only off the team, but she's my 'replacement' for you." Kamoshida lashed out and then suddenly hung up.

"Ah…" Ann cried out. She then curled up on the floor and tears of anger started swelling up in her eyes. Ren was still standing there, knowing exactly what was going on. He had no idea what to do. Talk to her, walk away, go give Kamoshida a piece of his mind? He just stood there pitying his classmate, and her selfless friend. Ann soon looked around her surroundings to see most people paying her no mind, all except for one.

Surprised, she shot up and said, "Amamiya-kun?! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry… I was eavesdropping…" He apologized.

"Haven't you heard of privacy?!" She lashed out at Ren, as he stood there, truly ashamed of himself for listening in.

"... No, sorry. I was out of line… So what did you hear?" She asked calmly.

"It was about a teacher wasn't it… ?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"Hehe, you're right on the money…" She sadly confirmed. "I just, I can't stand him anymore…" She cried, as she got progressively angrier. "I… I…. I just… HATE HIM SO MUCH!" She shouts, as she throws her phone to the ground, curls up in a ball once more, and causes a scene.

After a few seconds, Ren picks her phone up, and squats down next to her, and holds her phone out to her. "Come on, let's go somewhere quiet." He compassionately says.

Ann took her phone back from Ren, and stood up, and collected herself, and whisply replies, "Alright, let's go."

**Shibuya: Central Street, Big Bang Burger, 5:30 PM**

After getting a corner seat at the nearest restaurant, the two classmates get drinks and Ann starts with, "What am I even doing here? I don't have _anything _to talk about with you… It was just an argument…"

"With Kamoshida…" Ren finishes.

Ann looks down, essentially confirming Ren's suspicion.

"_Why does he care so much about me? It has nothing to do with him…"_

"_She seems really stressed out. It's gotta be about Suzui…"_

A minute of no conversation goes by, as both students look to the side thinking about how bizarre the situation they were in. Ann breaks the silence with, "So, you've heard the rumors, haven't you… ? About Mr. Kamoshida..."

She held her head up with her hand, and started rubbing her finger on her napkin.

"Everyone says we're getting it on. But.. that's so not true! That was him on the other line. I… avoided giving him my number… for the longest time…."

Ren just sat back and listened to her, and removed his glasses, which he only really did when he intensely listened to someone, especially during a serious situation.

Ann continued, "He told me to go to his place after today… Ugh, you know what it means…" She crushed her napkin in her hand out of disgust, as Ren listened quietly.

"If I turn him down, he said that he'd take my friend as a regular off the team, and, other things… I've been telling myself this was all for Shiho's sake…" She sunk back in her seat, as her head was turned down, and her shoulders stiff. Tears began to flow from her eyes, and she continued, "I can't take it anymore…"

Ren was beginning to stiffen up out of discomfort and sympathy.

"I've has enough of this… I hate him!" She was starting to raise her voice. Ren didn't stop her though. He knew she had to get the negativity out.

"But still… Shiho's my best friend. She's all I have left at that sorry excuse of a school!" She began to sob uncontrollably.

"Tell me… What should I do… ?"

Ren began to tense up, he tightened his grip on his knees, as he wondered why he even asked her out, when he knew full well that he didn't have the answer she was looking for. He looked calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside, he was panicking.

After realizing that it wasn't Ren's question to answer, Ann wiped her eyes, and apologized, "Sorry… I shouldn't have asked. It's not your problem."

"It's fine… I asked you to talk, and… well, I didn't have the answer… I should be the one apologizing. And you're right. It isn't my problem. Sorry for butting in…"

"Yeah… Ugh, what… am I saying? I've barely even talked to you before…"

"Maybe that's why you talked to me?"

The blonde began to calm down, and replied, "You might be right… You're so weird… Everyone usually just ignores me…"

"Well, to be honest, you were pretty nice to me on the first day of school… Not many people talked to me back at my hometown…"

"Well, I'm glad that you talked to me… I never assumed that you're as bad a person as the rumors say. I had the feeling that they were all exaggerations. You seemed lonely… Like you didn't belong anywhere. And besides, I didn't want to judge you based on rumors. Then I wouldn't be any better than the people who judge me…"

"I feel the same way." Ren agrees comfortably.

"I guess we're the same in that regard, that we don't belong anywhere. Maybe that's why it was so easy to talk to you."

Ann looked back down at the table, and returned to her previous statement, "Is there really no way for me to help Shiho? God, I just wish he'd just change his mind… Like forget everything, about me, Shiho, everything. Heh, as if something like that would ever happen…"

"_A change of heart huh… ? But he could die? Does he really deserve death… ?"_

"Well, in any case, I guess all I got is, hang in there. And if you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears." Ren relieved.

Ann, stunned by Ren's unwarranted kindness, smiled and said, "Thanks. I do feel better now that I talked to someone. And I mean, I guess since we're closer now, so you can just call me Ann."

Ren smiled back and nodded, "Of course. Call me Ren from now on, if you forgot my name *chuckles*."

Ann chuckled back, and said "Alright, I think I'm gonna head home now. And remember, don't tell anyone what I told you, got that?"

"My lips are sealed." Ren reassured.

"Thanks. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Ren."

Ren nods in agreement, and as Ann was walking off, he called out, "Ann!"

She turned around to hear him out. "Hm?"

"Stay strong." He told her while smiling.

Feeling like cared about her, Ann smiled, nodded and replied, "Thanks."

**Cafe Leblanc: Attic, 9:00 PM**

After doing the day's homework, Ren decides to unwind and go to sleep early from his emotional day. Despite feeling that he was somewhat pushy towards Ann, he feels satisfied that he was able to make her feel better. After getting changed into pajamas, his phone goes off, and he gets a text from Ryuji.

[So, whaddya think about what Morgana told us? I dunno if I get that stuff about stealing desires, and Kamoshida's gonna end up like brain dead if we mess up… I'm sure pissed at him, but I dunno if I want to kill the guy…]

[Yeah, that's too much.]

[For sure.]

[I mean, maybe I'm just freaking out, but I don't want to end up a murderer cuz of this shit. Oh well… I'll try and think of another way to stop him tonight. See ya tomorrow!]

[Night.]

Ren flopped down on his bed from exhaustion.

"_What a day… I'm glad I'm on good terms with Ann, but damn, I can't even imagine being in her shoes… And poor Suzui… I just hope that everything works out I guess. If there wasn't a risk of killing him, I would do my absolute hardest to steal that asshole's treasure. Or whatever that means… Morgana huh? I can't even believe it myself. A talking cat. Like, an actual cat. Or a human like he says? There's no way… But I mean he can talk, but still. Geez, what is happening anymore… ? Well, no use worrying about it now, I should get some slee-."_ "ZzZzZzZz…"

**Takamaki Residence: Ann's Bedroom, 9:00 PM**

"_Shiho hasn't called or texted back yet… Please be okay…"_

The model, emotionally drained, collapsed on her bed.

"_Ren… What a strange guy. I mean, it's good to have someone care about me… Who would've thought that it would be a 'criminal' though. I do wonder what actually happened with him… I probably shouldn't ask yet, I should give it some time after we get closer. Still, why does he care so much? He barely even knows me… Is it really because I was nice to him on the first day? If so, then he probably was ignored by almost everyone at home. Same as me… What was he planning to do about Kamoshida though… ? And he was working with Sakamoto… I really hope I can trust him. I shouldn't be too cautious though, I don't want to not be able to trust anyone. But Shiho… He better have not touched her… I should've just went today, for her sake. I'm such a bad friend… Either way, I'm so sleepy, I'm gonna go to be-" _"ZzZzZzZzZz…"

**[Bam, chapter 3 done! I was really hooked on writing this chapter, because honestly, this is one of my favorite parts of the whole game. I just illustrates how well-written the characters are, and on repeat playthroughs, it truly gave me chills when Mishima called Shiho to Kamoshida, knowing what is about to happen to her. I know it's pretty obvious at this point, but there is some amount of canon-deviation in this story, but nothing too drastic. I really only will change scenes if Ren does something he does in the game, is a bit out of character in my interpretation, I'll alter it for plot convenience. Such as, him not running after Ann in the walkway which to me, was pretty weird, and something I wouldn't do myself (Because remember, Ren in this fic is really reflected on myself). Or later in the fic, I might change a few things up to keep you on your toes, or because I think it would be more in line with my vision (such as the scene where Ren and Ann confess their love for each other). Next chapter, as we all know is definitely not gonna be a happy one, but I'm gonna take my time with it, because I want to do it justice, since it's one of the most meaningful and important parts of the game. And of course, any and all criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading!]**


	5. Chapter 4 and 5

**[Yes, as the title and length of this chapter suggests, this will be both chapters 4 and 5 in one. I mostly did this because the prologue on the website counts it as chapter 1, and chapter 1 is 2, and chapter 2 is 3 etc. Both these chapters also fit really well with each other so I decided to squeeze them together. Enjoy!]**

Chapter 4: Trauma

**Outside Aoyama-Itchome Station: Friday, April 15, 2016, 8:15 AM**

Ren began to get used to the city-life. Taking the train, no need for buses, local shopping, everything is easy to get to. But he couldn't concentrate on the new lifestyle. It's as if he was unconsciously adapting. All on his mind was his villainous P.E. teacher, his victims, the Metaverse, Morgana, stealing treasure, and patronizing adults. He knew something had to change. He never fully realized it, but he always wanted to help people, and he always made the attempt when he felt that it was the best option. When he had a strong sense of justice, he could never let it go until it's settled. From little things, like listening to a troubled friend, to life changing events, like defending a women from assault, he always felt the need to help.

Walking into the same alleyway that he always has to cross his fingers every time he turns the corner he overhears a conversation out of the ear he didn't have his earbud in. This time he noticed some first year volleyball girls talking about yesterday…

"I can't believe that Suzui-senpai missed such an important meeting. I wonder what happened…" The freshmen wondered aloud to her friend.

"Mr. Kamoshida asked to see her…" The other alluded to something more sinister.

"You know, I've been hearing rumors about how Mr. Kamoshida and Suzui-senpai stay late… She always shows up to the meetings though. It's weird she wasn't at the one yesterday…"

"_Oh God…"_

"Hey there." Ren hears a familiar voice behind him, and as he turns around, he notices his new friend.

"Hey." He responds softly. He noticed that her hair was messier than usual, and the lack of makeup on her face. He figured he shouldn't bring it up to her, so he doesn't make her feel self-conscious. He knew something was up however.

"So, how is everything… ?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure. I tried to call and text Shiho last night, and she didn't answer back… I wasn't even left on read…"

"Well, I guess we should just hope for the best at this point." The bespeckled teen reassured.

"Yep… I guess that's all we can do…" Ann admitted wistfully.

**Shujin Academy: Classroom 2D, 11:45 AM**

With fourth period starting, Ann hasn't seen her best friend at all so far in the day. Every opportunity there was, she searched the whole school for her. Her classroom, the courtyard, their typical hangout spots, nothing. Nowhere to be found and no way to be contacted. It's as if she was wiped from existence. Ann was so upset to the point where she didn't even try to put on her happy face. She knew something was incredibly wrong. She didn't even see Kamoshida either, much to her mental benefit. Even seeing him would have destroyed her. The worst part though; She felt like this was all on her. Ren noticed her feelings through just her presence. She had this aura about her that didn't even care if the whole world knew that she was suffering. All the both of them could do at this point was wait, and pray that Shiho wouldn't do anything destructive, and that's what they did. Even though he didn't know her, Ren got the feeling from their small interaction the previous day that she was at a bad place, but she still tried to comfort Ren, even by the smallest bit. The littlest deed can make the largest difference in one's interpretation of a stranger.

Both students looked out the window, lost in their own thoughts, as their joyless social studies teacher went on about information they learned years ago.

"So, I assume that you all know about the separation of powers? There are three branches in our government. The National Diet is legislative, the Cabinet is executive, and the Supreme Court is judiciary. This division of power provides checks and balances, which ensures no one branch becomes unstoppable."

"_Tch, like we don't already know all this. I learned this back in year 1…"_

"Pst…"

Ren, noticing the whisper, looked down in his lap, and sees a black cat's head suddenly pop out. Nearly having a heart attack, he jumped slightly.

"Have you made up your mind?" Morgana whispered to Ren. "No matter how much thinking you do, there's only one option. You'd be better off just liste- Mreow!" The cat screeched as Ren shoved him back into the desk and hushed him quietly so no one could hear.

Mr. Ushimaru took notice of the meowing, and questioned aloud, interrupting his lecture, "Hm? Did I just hear a cat just now? Could that rumored cat be somewhere nearby?"

His sudden questioning led the students to begin talking amongst themselves, which less than pleased the condescending teacher.

"Settle down! We're in the middle of an important lecture here!" He yelled out. After the class calmed down, he turned to the board and began writing. Ren pulled out his phone to check if Ryuji sent him any messages, and sure enough, he did.

[It's no use… I just can't think of any other way…]

[We'll talk about that after class, let's just try out hardest to focus right now.]

[I can't deal with that shit right now, just what are we gonna do about Kamoshida?]

Ren considered texting him more information about what Ann had told him yesterday, to give him more insight into Kamoshida's abuses, but resisted the temptation for the sake of Ann's privacy.

Putting his phone away, he scanned the class to see if the teacher noticed him on his phone again, but saw the student sitting most front right of the room looking vehemently out the window. At first, he just thought his mind was wandering like his, but after analysing the side of his face, he recognized that he was staring at something.

The student then stood up and asked aloud, "Hey… What's that… ?"

His comment piqued the interest of the whole class, and more students on the left side of the room began to panic.

Mr. Ushimaru, per the norm, instead of hearing the student out, yelled out, "Enough! This is a classroom!"

"Wait… She's going to jump!" One gawking student spout out.

Ren and Ann, both were now fully engrossed in the situation, looked to the side of the room, with a look of fear in their eyes.

Finally, confirming both their fears, Mishima stood up and said, "Suzui?!"

Ann almost immediately shot up, and gasped aloud, "Shiho!?"

Ren sat in his seat, turned to the side, shocked and confused as the class began to pour out to check out the scene, while Ann still stood in her seat in disbelief. After a few moments, she eventually darted out of the room, with Ren soon following.

Out in the hallway, Ann violently pushed people out of her way to get to the window, which she smacked her hands against. Ren stopped in the middle of the hallway, and was able to see Shiho, on the edge, with her eyes closed, and tears coming down. Both Ann and Ren stood there in shock and awe, stiffened up, and unable to do anything to stop their classmate. It's as if time slowed down, and both of them couldn't help but watch in horror, as she slowly began tipping her body forward, off the roof, and seeing her fall over three stories as fast as a lightning bolt. And just like a lighting bolt, a sound of thunder as she hit the ground.

Ann backed away slowly, with her hands over her mouth, in denial of what she just saw. Ren stood where he was in total shock, his entire body stiff as wood, and looked over at Ann to see her reaction.

"No… Why… ?" Ann asked aloud, while Ren had the same question going through his mind. "Shiho!" She screamed, as she pushed Ren out of the way, and sprinted down the hall to the stairs.

In the middle of the loud corridor, he stood there, looking ahead at the end of the hallway, unable to do anything, not until he saw Ryuji run up to him saying with wide eyes, "H-Hey! What's going on? We should head to the courtyard to!"

After he snapped out of his daze, he nodded to Ryuji nervously, and his friend suggested, "Let's go through to the practice building, there'll be less people there!"

The two ran through the bustling hallways of the school, with Morgana stealthy following.

**Shujin Academy: Courtyard, 12:00 PM**

Getting to the courtyard, they shove their way to the center of attention, with teachers yelling that classes are still in session. An ambulance has already arrived, with the unfortunate girl on a stretcher, still breathing, with Ann holding her head up, crying.

A majority of students, and even a few teachers had their phones and cameras out photographing and recording the tragic scene. Ryuji took notice, and asked out loud, "What the hell's wrong with you people!?" To no one's attention.

Ann cradled her friend's head in her hand, crying out, "Shiho… Shiho… Why… ? Why did you do it.. ?"

Still conscious, the victim looked at Ann, and said painfully, "Ann… I'm… I'm sorry… I can't… take this… anymore…" Then passed out.

"Shiho!" She cried out, then cried into her shoulder.

A para-medic ran out to the crowd, and yelled out, "We need someone to go with her! Someone! Anyone!"

"I'll go!" The blonde volunteered.

"No! I'm in charge of her class." A young male teacher called out as he pushed through students.

A fellow teacher said to Ann, "Yes, class is still in session, let him go!"

"But…" She said while looking down to her friend.

The young male teacher, squatted down next to her, and very kindly reassured her, "It's okay… She'll be fine…"

After a moment of thought, Ann agreed, and let him go. She, still sat on the bloody grass, stared as her friend was taken away. Ren wanted to comfort her, but knew he should just let her be for now. He was in such shock, he couldn't even fathom why this happened. Comprehensible memories lost him, and he only used emotion to think.

Ryuji looked around to see the area slowly clearing up, but he noticed a blue-haired volleyball player, who obviously knew about something, run away from the scene of the crime, with a scared look on his face.

"Hey, look at Mishima." He pointed out to Ren. "He knows something. Let's catch up to him…" He said menacingly.

"Yeah, let's make him talk this time..." Ren agreed before running off the chase his fellow classmate.

"_Kamoshida… You're inhuman. My best friend. Why her? She didn't deserve it… No. It's my fault… I should've… Went to his place… I'm sorry Shiho… I failed you…"_

**Shujin Academy: Practice Building 1F, Storage Closet, 12:10 PM**

"Hey… That hurts… !" Mishima cried out as Ryuji grabbed his wrist.

"Alright, alright, let go of him. We don't wanna hurt the kid." Ren told Ryuji.

"Rrg… Fine… Anyways, why'd you run like that? Huh?." He confronted angrily.

"I… I didn't run…" He meekly lied.

Furious by Mishima hiding the truth, Ryuji slammed the locker door next to him, much to Morgana's surprise. "She jumped and tried to kill herself!" He yelled out.

Afraid of Ryuji's anger, he ashamedly requested with a scared look in his eyes, "L-Leave me alone…"

"Stop lying! Just tell us what you know!" Ren yelled at the player.

"He's right! We ain't trying to get you busted, and we won't say you talked either!" Ryuji followed up with.

After a few seconds, Mishima looked down ashamed and embarrassed, with his hands holding his hair out of stress, finally admitted, "Suzui… She was called out by Mr. Kamoshida!"

"Wait what!?" Ryuji asked.

"I was called out a number of times by him too… To the teachers room. It wasn't just me or Suzui either. He'd nominate someone when he was in a bad mood… And hit them…"

"So the physical abuse was for real huh? That bastard…" Ryuji said.

"But yesterday, he called Suzui out of the blue. She didn't make any mistakes or anything. He seemed really irritated that day, so it must have been… worse than usual…" He finished.

Ryuji looked over at Ren to see get his opinion on the situation, to see him thinking intensely. "Hey, you think he's telling the truth… ?" Ryuji asked to get confirmation.

"Kamoshida, Kamoshida…" He whispered aloud was he was thinking.

With Kamoshida on his mind once more after the shock wore off, he began to think back to the restaurant with Ann, to remember what she said. "_He told me to go to his place after this… Ugh, you know what it means…" _Slowly putting the pieces together, he began to think as hard as he could, and this one sentence stuck out in his mind. "_If I turn him down, he said he'd take my friend as a regular off the team…"_

"_Is that it? No, it can't be, there's gotta be something I'm forgetting…"_

"_And, other things… Other things…. Other things…"_

All of a sudden, it finally clicked. His eyes moved from looking to the bottom left corner, to straight ahead, as his eyelids widen. He lifted his hand up to his mouth, and closed his eyes, in total disgust and inner turmoil. He pressed his back against the wall, and slid down slowly, and dropped his hands to the ground. Ryuji, Mishima, and Morgana just looked at the transfer student, trying to put the pieces together in their heads. "Hey, you good man?" Ryuji asked, looking out for his friend.

All Ren did was shake his head. Ryuji then thought what could have happened between Kamoshida and Shiho yesterday, and when he finally realized what happened, he asked Ren loudly, "He didn't…" Ren shook his head yes in confirmation, while saying, "Yes… He must've…"

"That SON of a bitch!" Ryuji lashed out in pure disgust and fury. "Where is that fucker?!" He yelled out before dashing out of the room with a furious aura. Ren called out, "Ryuji…" With Ryuji ignoring him, he stood up, looked at Mishima, and chased after him. "RYUJI!" He screamed through the hallway, catching attention. After running through the connecting bridge, and turning the corner, Ann, who was sitting on the floor depressed, noticed him turn to run up the stairs with Mishima. "Ren?" She asked aloud to herself before running after him.

**Shujin Academy: P.E. Faculty Office, 12:15 PM**

Barging into the office, with Ryuji standing in the middle of the room, and Kamoshida sitting in his desk writing something.

"Ryuji!" Ren called out to his friend.

"Huh?" Kamoshida asked, then turned around in his chair.

Outside the room, Ann was standing next to the door, attempting to overhear the argument.

"You bastard! What the hell did you do to that girl!?" Ryuji demanded, as Ren and Mishima let him get his anger out, fully knowing that there was nothing they could do to calm him down.

"What are you talking about?" The coach nonchalantly asked, which angered everyone listening in, especially Ryuji.

"DON'T play dumb with me!" He screamed furiously while kicking over the folding chair next to him, which surprised Ann, who was still listening in, wanting to go in and attack the teacher, but restrained herself, knowing that it would just get her in trouble.

"That is enough!" He yelled out.

"What you did… Wasn't coaching…!" Mishima surprisingly said.

"What did you say?!" Kamoshida yelled out to his player, while Ryuji, Ren, and Morgana stared at Mishima.

"You ordered me to call Suzui here… I can only imagine what you did to her…" He said, almost on the verge of tears.

"_So… He really did do it… Shiho…"_

Kamoshida stood up, and slowly walked up to the trio, trying to intimidate them with his large figure. "You're going on and on about things you have no proof of… You're just making this claim because you can't be a regular on the team, right?"

"That's NOT what this is about!" Mishima lashed out.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you did to that poor girl. You're a sick person Kamoshida…" Ren finally spoke with fury in his voice.

"Even if it is exactly how you imagine it to be, hypothetically speaking… What can you do?" Kamoshida taunted them. "We received a call from the hospital. Suzui's in a coma, and her chances of recovery are slim. How could someone like that make a statement?"

"No!" Ann reacted outside the room, and fell to the floor, shocked and depressed.

"There's almost no chance of her getting better, even if she does survive, she's gonna have to go through a _pretty _painful recovery… Oh, the poor girl…" He once again taunted, wanting one of them to snap.

"You belong in the deepest depths of Hell, you sick, sick son of a bitch." Ren insulted him.

"You goddamn…" Ryuji said, while tightening his fist.

"This again… Are we gonna have another case of self defence?" The teacher egged him on.

Ren noticed he was about to strike, and walked up towards him in case he was about to snap.

"You shut your mouth you son of a bitch!" Ryuji called out, and reeled back his fist, about to hit Kamoshida. Ren reacted instantly, and grabbed him by the wrist, and looked him in the eye. "Why're stopping me?!"

"It's not worth it. You should know that more than anyone." He calmly answered.

"But…"

"Oh, you're stopping him?! What a surprise." Kamoshida taunted. "There's no need to hold back. Why not attack me? Ohhhhh, you can't! Hahaha, but of course you can't."

He began to walk back to the desk to sit down and announced, "Everyone present right now, will be expelled! I'm reporting all of you at the next board meeting!"

"What!?" Ryuji called out.

"You can't make a decision like that!" Mishima said.

"_No… It's an abuse of power… He's not human… First Shiho, now people who are trying to stand up for the victims that can't defend themselves…"_

Ren just stood there, wondering how he could get himself out of the situation he's in, and then he suddenly remembered the Metaverse.

"Tch, who would seriously consider what scum like you would have to say. You threatened me too Mishima. So you're just as responsible."

"No…" He said while looking down.

"To think you didn't know why I kept someone as talentless as you on the team. You act like a victim, but you leaked his criminal record, didn't you?"

Ren immediately looked back at Mishima, with a confused look in his eye. Noticing his response, he said, "He told me to do it… I had no choice…"

All Kamoshida did was laugh, and asked, "Now are we all finished here? You're all expelled! You're done for! Your futures are mind for the taking! Now get out of my sight!"

Ryuji looked at Ren, and asked, "I can't believe this asshole's getting away with this… What should we do?"

"He'll eat his words. We'll discuss this later…" Ren responded.

"Ohhhhh yeahhh, we have that!"

"Huh? Have you lost your minds? Just get out of here. You're all garbage, and nothing you can do will change anything." Kamoshida once again taunted.

Ryuji, Mishima, and Morgana exited immediately, and Ren turned to Kamoshida to say something witty, but figured he can save it for later, so he exited.

After he went into the hallway, he turned to go back to his class, but heard a voice behind him call out his name. He turned around to see his pigtailed classmate, looking down.

"Ann… I'm so sorry about your friend." Ren softly said.

"It's fine, but… I can't believe him… You only tried to stand up for Shiho… And you get punished for it…" She said quietly.

After a moment of thought, he reassured her, "It's gonna be alright."

"Huh… ? What are you saying… ?"

"Trust me… He'll eat his words." He said vaguely.

"_What… Is he saying…? I hope he doesn't get himself hurt…"_

"I, just hope Shiho will pull through…" She admitted.

Ren realized he shouldn't give her too much hope, especially if what Kamoshida said is true.

"Well, at this point, once again, we'll just have to wait and pray…" He says unconfident.

"Yeah, I guess so…" She admitted.

"Alright, I'm gonna head back to class. I'll see you around." Ren said

"No, I'll come with you. I think the shock has worn off a bit at this point. I just really want her to recover…" Ann said sorrowfully.

"Yeah, so do I. Let's go."

"Yeah…"

"_He's definitely up to something… I want in on it… I don't care what I have to do… Shiho's suicide won't be in vain…"_

Chapter 5: The Feline Seductress

**Shujin Academy: Courtyard, 3:30 PM**

With Ryuji waiting for him at the courtyard to discuss, Ren enters with Morgana hiding in his bag. Without Ren's knowledge, Ann was stealthy trailing behind him, to hear into what him and Ryuji were going to say. Ryuji stood next to the vending machine, impatiently tapping his foot. As soon as he noticed Ren, he slammed the vending machine, and said, "We can't waste any time! We gotta hurry up and go that other world and beat the shit out of that asshole!"

"We're not beating him up… We're simply stealing his distorted desires." Morgana corrected. "Can I assume that you've made your minds up about this-about how he might suffer a mental shutdown?"

"I have… Someone almost died because of him! I don't give a rat's ass what happens to him anymore!" Ryuji admitted.

"And you?" Morgana asked Ren.

"I agree." Ren said, not entirely truthfully. He still didn't want to kill Kamoshida. Best case scenario to him is that he survives and is able to admit his crimes, but he was willing to make the risk.

"Then it's settled." Morgana said.

"By the way, is getting rid of a palace hard? You've tried it before, right?" Ryuji asked Morgana.

Morgana oblivious to Ryuji's concern said, "When did I ever say that?"

"WHAT?! So you're only pretending to know?"

The three went back and forth discussing and bickering about infiltrating the palace, with Ann standing around the corner wondering what they were talking about.

"_Other world? What are they even saying? It's probably just code words. But for what? It almost sounds like they're talking to a cat? They must be in a phone call. But with who? Should I even bother, this seems really suspicious. No, this is my fight. I have to avenge Shiho. I won't be able to live with myself if I can't."_

In the middle of the unintelligible discussion, Ann turns the corner and intercepts by saying, "Hey."

The three turn towards her and Ryuji asks aggressively, "What do you want."

"Hear me out, I can tell you guys are gonna do something about Kamoshida, so… Let me in on it!" She replies, surprising the three. "I can't just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho!"

Ryuji, annoyed by her request, said, "This has nothing to do with you… Don't butt your head into this."

Angry by Ryuji's ignorance, she yells out, "But it does! Shiho's my-"

Ryuji cut her off by saying, "I said don't get in our way!"

Ren almost instantly retorted, "Ryuji! Let her talk, you're wrong! This is her problem too. It's just that…"

"What?" Ann questioned.

"This isn't something you're capable of. Sorry Ann, but this is something only Ryuji and I can do."

Miffed by his response, she countered with, "You don't understand. I'm willing to get my hands, if it means avenging Shiho."

Ren, trying to respectfully respond, said, "Listen, this isn't any normal dirty work, it's… really unique."

"Okay, so then tell me what you need to do if I won't understand!" She angrily requested.

"When are you gonna get it?! This isn't something you can handle!" Ryuji yelled at her.

Ren realized nothing could get her to understand, so he tries to ease her suspicions, "Listen, when it's all said and done, I'll explain everything to you. I promise."

Ryuji and Morgana were both taken aback by his promise, with Ryuji saying, "Dude! You can't tell her that!"

"She has the right to know, it's just that, it's way too dangerous for her…" Ren said back.

After a few moments of silence, Ann lied, "Fine. I guess if it's too much for me, I'll stay back."

"Thank you for understanding. Sorry it's something you can't help with…" Ren apologize.

"Just promise me one thing. Make him pay, for Shiho's sake!"

Ren nodded his head in agreement, "Of course. That asshole's not gonna get away with anymore bullshit."

Ann then exited, acting like she was going home, but secretly, was planning to follow her peers, so she stuck around near the entrance.

"_Hm, don't think I can handle a bit of dirty work? Oh boy, I'll sure show them…"_

**Outside Shujin Academy: Alleyway, 3:45 PM**

"You sure you guys ready? The moment we cross over, we have to start treating each other as Phantom Thieves." Morgana stated.

"Phantom Thieves?" Ryuji asked curiously.

"Those who covertly sneak in and steal treasure with style. That's what we will become!" Morgana answered.

"Hm, not bad." Ren answered confidently for the first time in the day.

"That sounds pretty cool! So we just gotta input the words into the app, and we end up in the other world, right? How weird. I wonder who made it..." Ryuji asked.

"It doesn't matter. All right, everybody ready for this?" Ren questioned.

"I'm all good!" Ryuji reassured.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Morgana said confidently.

"All right then. Time to show that Kamoshida!" Ren announced aloud, ready to take on any challenge that stood in his way.

Ann peaked around the corner, and said to herself, "What are they doing? Well, guess time to show them I won't take no for an answer." About to walk up to them, she suddenly hears the words, "Kamoshida… Shujin Academy… Pervert… Castle…" She felt lightheaded, and sick suddenly. "Wha-" The area around them warped into the Metaverse, and Ann fell back from dizziness. When she regained her composure, she looked to the left to notice a massive castle in place of the school.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" She screamed out in horror.

Ren, Ryuji, and Morgana stood near the entrance ready to begin their infiltration, but turned to the back, to see Ann standing there, in shock. Ryuji and Ren were surprised to see her, but Morgana was completely infatuated.

"Takamaki?!" Ryuji called out in disbelief.

"That voice… Sakamoto?! And is that you Ren?!" She reacted.

"How did you get here?!" Ren asked.

"How?! I was outside the alley, where you two were, and… God I don't know!" She screeched. Taking notice to Morgana, she reacted with, "Is that a cat?!"

Morgana was struck out of his gaze, and respond with, "Of course not! I'm a human!"

"_Oh yeah, like that's gonna ease her confusion."_

"Oh my God! It's a monster cat! Just where am I, and what are those clothes!?" She once again yelled out.

"Sorry Ann, but there's no time to explain, you gotta leave for now." Ren told her.

"What?! I am NOT leaving until you tell me what the HELL is going on!" She yelled at Ren.

"He'll explain everything when we're done. It's too dangerous here, that shadows will find us!" Morgana explained.

"Shadows? What are shadows?" She once again asked.

"*sigh* She's not gonna get it." Ryuji said to Ren. "Alright, time for you to go." He said as he turned to Ren and nodded.

"No, I am NOT leav- Hey!" She cried out as Ryuji and Ren grabbed her to put her back into reality. "Hey! Just WHERE are you touching?!" She yelled at Ryuji as he accidentally put his hand on the side of her chest.

"Whoa, sorry." He quickly apologized, before shoving her into the exit.

Walking back to the castle gate, Ryuji requested, "Let's check our surroundings before we use that app. She probably got pulled in…"

"I feel bad though…" Ren said.

"You know she can't come here! She could get effing killed!" Ryuji retorted.

"Yeah, you're right… But still she has the right to know." He said.

Back in the real world, Ann fell as she returned to reality.

"What the hell was that?" She asked quietly to herself.

"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back." Her phone says.

"Huh?"

She pulled out her phone to see the red haunting eyeball staring back at her.

"_This is the app they used to get there! Just what is it? And more importantly, how do I get back?"_

**Kamoshida's Palace: West Building 1F Safe Room, 4:00 PM**

"Aren't there even more shadows here than before?" Ryuji questioned.

"Yeah, I guess Kamoshida's on guard today…" Ren answered.

"Just getting this far already has been a pain in the ass!" The blonde complained.

"Anyways, how are we supposed to steal the treasure thing?"

"Don't be so hasty, we need to secure an infiltration route first. A path to the treasure's location." Morgana explained.

"Man, can we even get there today… ?" Ryuji asked nervously.

"Honestly, just by judging from the size of this place from the outside, I doubt it. We'll need to come back here for a few more days at least if we want to reach the top…" Ren answered truthfully.

"Damn… We gotta do it before the next board meeting though! There's always at the beginning of the month." Ryuji said.

"It'd also help to have more manpower… But I guess this is all we got…" Morgana said disappointed.

Suddenly, from near outside the door, a large sounding voice says, "Still, why was the princess in such an odd place?"

"Princess… ?" Ryuji asked aloud.

The guard continued, "I could have sworn readings of an intruder…"

Another guard answered, "It doesn't matter now, we must take her back to King Kamoshida!"

"Who's this princess they're talking about… ?" Ryuji asked.

"Mona, do you think you can go look into it?" Ren asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Morgana conceded.

Following his exit, Ryuji inquired to Ren, "Man, stuff like the castle and the app are pretty mysterious, but Mona's got em both beat. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, but he's our most reliable form of intel in this place, despite him forgetting most of his memories." Ren answered.

"True, but don't ya think it's kinda suspicious that he knows everything about palaces and stealing treasure, yet nothing else?"

"You gotta point there. I mean, if I forgot who I was or a lot of aspects of my life, I'd still remember some basics. Maybe all this stuff is second nature to the beings who live in here. I don't think I fully trust him yet though. Oh, and I absolutely don't think he's human either. That one is WAY too far fetched."

"For sure."

The door bursts open suddenly, and Ren and Ryuji got into a battle stance, until seeing nothing enter, until looking to the floor to see a panicking Morgana, who said, "This is bad!"

"What's wrong?!" Ren demanded.

"Your friend… Lady Ann. She's been taken by shadows!" He yelled out.

"What?! But we sent her back earlier…" Ryuji said.

"Are you sure you're not confusing her with that shadow form of her?" Ren continued.

"I'm positive. She was fighting to get out of the shadow's grip, and she was wearing her outfit from today. If Lady Ann does have the app, it could be possible that she came back in…"

***Earlier* Outside Shujin Academy: Alleyway, 3:50 PM**

"Ugh… What were the words that the app say when they went in?" Ann said aloud to herself as she was pacing back and forth.

"_Kamoshida was one… The name of the school… I remember castle being the last one… But what was the third one?!"_

Ann thought long and hard about it to herself for over 5 minutes, until reaching a boiling point in her frustration.

"Ugh… I can't remember it!" She cried out. "Still, it's so weird that that castle was connected to that pervert… Wait a second! That was it! Pervert! Yes!" She cheered. "Alright then, Kamoshida, Shujin Academy, Pervert, Castle." She listed. A biting headache was coming, and sure enough, she prepared herself for it this time. Dizziness insued, and her view became distorted as the world around her began to alter. A few seconds later, she returned.

After getting her wits about her, she said out loud, "So this is related to Kamoshida… Just what is this… ? I guess when they said the 'Other World', they meant it literally."

She cautiously walked through the gates, and took a look around of her surroundings, which she couldn't truly grasp. "An app was able to take me here? Just what the hell is going on… Ugh… Maybe I should've just stayed put…"

"Princess! What are you doing out here?! C-Come back before the King gets worried!" A guard said loudly as he hurried through the large doorway.

"Ah! What are you?!" Ann screamed.

The guard picked her up forcefully and put her under his arms, as she screeched, "NO! PUT ME DOWN!"

***Back to the present***

"Alright… We gotta go help her!" Ren heroically said as he ran through the hallway.

Getting to the, once closed off statue hallway, they hear Ann's voice coming from behind the door, "I said I'm sorry for touching the armor! If you don't put me down, I'll call the police!"

"She doesn't get it at all…" Ryuji sighed.

"Let's go!" Morgana yelled out before rushing down the corridor.

They barged down the door, with their firearms ready, but instead of shadows and Ann, they see multiple topless young women kneeling on the floor moaning and moving around the floor seductively.

"What the…" Ryuji reacted.

"This must be what he thinks of the girls on the volleyball team…" Ren said with displeasure.

They turn to the side and see Ann hung up some sort of medieval tourture device with two shadow guards surrounding her. A portrait of Shadow Kamoshida hangs above her on a large, hot pink wall.

"Takamaki!" Ryuji shouts out, as he readies his shotgun, as does Ren with his pistol, and Morgana does with his slingshot.

"Nobody move!" Ren demanded, as they slowly approached the shadows, and they cower in fear.

"Ren?! Sakamoto?!" She yelled out.

"How did you get back here?!" Ryuji asked.

"It doesn't matter Skull! We're here to help Lady Ann!" Morgana said to Ryuji.

"Drop the weapons, or I'll kill her on the spot!" A familiar voice screamed out at the thieves, as Shadow Kamoshida walks out from behind the curtains.

The trio obeyed, after some thought, they drop their weapons to the ground and kick them ahead.

"Kamoshida?!" Ann questions, shocked.

From behind the curtains, Shadow Ann suggestively presents herself, as she walks up to her master.

"What?! Is that… me?! More importantly, how did the school become a castle?!" She screams.

"Hahaha, oh so naive… This is MY castle, the world of my desires, where I can do WHATEVER I want…" The King answers lustfully. "I can't believe you mistook MY Ann for someone as stupid as her…"

Ann was totally speechless, and the thieves knew they should stay silent, and just watch, thinking of a way to get their friend out of the situation.

The King chuckled and asked the confused girl, "Are you afraid?"

"What is that outfit? Have you lost your mind? What is this? Some kind of Red-Light district?!" She asked as she struggled to escape the chains of the device.

"Hmph, what a lively slave… Now how should I tear you up… Hmm, I think I'll start with her clothes…" He excitedly said.

"Wow, you're suuuuch a perv!" Shadow Ann says ditzy.

"What?! This isn't funny! Enough with the bullshit Kamoshida!" She yells out in vain.

The King continued to chuckle, and snapped his fingers to summon a taller, golden armored, shadow guard. "Now do you're magic…" He commanded.

"Enough you sick bastard!" Ryuji angrily yelled at the King.

"Silence thief!" He turned his head towards the terrified Ann, and asked, "I bet you're the same as those thieves. You came because you're pissed at me huh? Well sweetheart, I got something to tell you. You got no one to blame but yourself. Only if you had given in, and let me enjoy you, then maybe you're idiotic friend wouldn't be dying in the hospital!"

"You, you're right…" She admitted to the sick King of desire. "I should've protected her… This is my punishment. Shiho… I'm so sorry..." She said as the guard approached her.

Unable to hold it any longer, Ren screamed out, "Ann! Are you seriously going to let this asshole talk down to you like this?! Get mad, resist!"

"You're right…" She said. "Letting this piece of shit toy with me… What was I thinking?!"

Shadow Kamoshida interrupted with, "Don't speak! Slaves should just behave themse-"

"Shut. Up." Ann angrily cut him off. "I've had enough of this! You've done this long enough you son of a bitch!"

The world around her suddenly froze up, and all she heard was a faint voice in the back of her head, "_My… It's taken far too long." _Instantly after hearing it, she felt the worst physical pain in her life up to that point, all condescend in her head. "Urgh!" She cried out, as she began to writhe and cry in pain on the device.

"_Tell me... who's going to avenge her if you don't? Forgiving him was never the option… Such as the scream of the other you that dwells within. I am thou, thou art I…"_

To Ren and the others, it looked like she was spasming in fast motion.

"What's going on… ?" Ryuji asked.

"She's awakening a Persona!" Morgana answered back, surprised.

"_We can finally forge a contract…"_

"I hear you… Carmen." Ann said quietly to herself. A red, cat-shaped mask formed on her face, as time sped up to normal, and screamed, "You're right. No more holding back!"

Shadow Kamoshida backed away slowly, with a scared look on his face.

Ann felt a sudden, extreme urge to rip the mask off. With adrenaline running through her veins, she broke free of the device, and tore the mask off violently, with a loud, curdling scream.

She exploded into a blue light, as Ren and Ryuji did during their awakenings.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Ren cheered as the guards got incinerated by the extreme heat of the explosion.

Emerging from the blast, Ann was wearing a red skin-tight suit, complete with pink gloves and high red boots, with the legendary seductress; Carmen right behind her. She rushed over to one of the surviving guards, and kicked their blade right out of his hand. As she caught it, she jumped up, and slashed straight down on her cognitive self, killing her. Shadow Kamoshida, panicked, and backed away, as the elite guard stepped in front of him, ready to fight.

"I'm not some cheap toy you can play with, you scumbag." She says to the cowering king. Ren, Ryuji, and Morgana run up beside her, ready to teach the Shadow a lesson. "You stole everything from Shiho! Now it's your turn! Let's go Carmen!" She yelled out, as the shadow transforms into a Belphegor.

The battle was fairly quick, with only two concentrated Agi shots, the shadow went down, and was promptly annihilated with an All-Out Attack. It cried out in agony as a whip ripped off part of it's skin before dissipating into nothing. With no protection, Shadow Kamoshida panics and runs away. Ann attempts to chase after him, but trips as she began to run out of exhaustion. The three other thieves run over and kneel down by her.

"Why'd you come back here man?! And more importantly, how?!" Ryuji asks, much to Morgana's dismay.

"Hey! Is that how you speak to a woman?!" He criticized Ryuji. "Are you alright Lady Ann?" He asked kindly.

Looking towards Morgana, she asked, "Lady Ann… ? Wait, what is this thing, is it alive? How can it talk? And, where in the world are we… ?"

"J-Just calm down. Everything's going to be okay; Don't worry." Morgana tried to comfort her.

As she gets up by using the top of Morgana's head, she replies, "How am I supposed to calm down?" As she stood up, she felt a chilly breeze over the top of her chest. She looked at herself to see that she was wearing a revealing, skin-tight suit. Much to her embarrassment, she covers up, and keels down in attempt to cover her cleavage, and questions, "Why am I dressed like this… ? When did I… ?"

Ren says calmly, "We should go now, a search party will be here soon. We'll explain everything once we get to safety." He pushes his shoulder and arm out and says, "Here, give me your arm. Ryuji get the other side."

"O-Okay…" She says as she puts her arms around her two peers.

**Aoyama-Itchome Station: 5:00 PM**

"Wow, I guess you guys really meant it when you said, 'Other World'." Ann said to Ren.

"Yep. I still can't believe it myself honestly, it's just something so far fetched from reality…" He said back.

"God, when I get home, I'm gonna sleep like a rock." Ann yawned.

"Oh, believe me, when I awakened to my Persona, I passed the hell out the moment I got into bed." Ren told her.

"Sup." Ryuji said as he came back with two sodas from the vending machine. "I got some drinks for you guys."

"Thanks." Ren said.

"Thank you." Ann said.

"Which one ya want?" He asked Ann.

"Which ever's not carbonated." She answered.

Ryuji took a look at the labels, and told her, "Uh, they're both actually."

"Then um… The blue one."

He handed her the cola with the blue label, and Ren the one with the green label. Morgana fished his way out of Ren's bag, and asked over his shoulder, "What about me?"

"Huh? But, you're a cat." Ryuji said.

His response made Ann chuckle, and Morgana asked, "Have you calmed down Lady Ann?"

"Um… Morgana, right? I really am talking to a cat… This feels so strange… Oh sorry, you're not a cat, right?" She said.

"It's only natural that you're confused. Demanding that you understand all this right after what you went through is asking too much." He said, with some fake kindness in his voice.

"_Wow, so you yell at us, but when talking to a woman, you're all 'Mr. Nice-Guy', huh? What BS." _Ryuji thought to himself, and Ren as well to some extent.

"So, if what you told me earlier is true, we'll be able to make Kamoshdia have a change of heart? Is it really possible? Can we actually force him to admit all his crimes?" She asked.

"The volleyball team's keeping quiet about this, while staff and parents turn a blind eye. If students like us complain, they're just gonna shoot us down." Ryuji explained once again.

"This is really the only solution to this problem, at least what we can do about it." Ren said.

"Then let me help too. I want to make him pay for what happened to Shiho. He just keeps going like nothing happened. I'll never forgive him." She said with motivation.

"Um, are you sure?" Ryuji asked.

"Don't act like I'll drag you down. You saw, I can fight too." She replied annoyed.

"Well, what do you think Ren?" Ryuji asked.

Without a hint of hesitation, he said, "She'll be a great addition. I see no reason to say no, and besides, she can still go in alone."

"I agree with you." Morgana said. "Don't worry about your safety Lady Ann, I'll protect you!"

"Um, I think I'll be alright Morgana, but thanks." She said.

"Ugh, fine…" Ryuji begrudgingly said.

"Well then it's decided. I hope we get along." She said excitedly, before turning to Ren and saying, "I'm going to make Kamoshida atone for what he did. Not just for Shiho's sake… But for everything he's done. I won't let any more people suffer for what he's done. I'm going to do whatever it takes."

Ren nodded his head in understandment and said, "We'll show him. Don't worry."

"Good. Just let me know when you're heading back in. Wait, we should give each other our numbers." She said.

They gave each other their info, and she said, "I think I'm gonna head home now. I'll be counting on you guys. Same goes for you Morgana!"

"The pleasure is all mine Lady Ann…" He said.

"See you later Ann. And, once again, sorry about your friend." Ren said, much more sincerely then Morgana.

"Yeah, she'll pull through somehow, I'm sure of it. But Kamoshida's gonna pay regardless. Anyway, see ya." She said before getting on the train.

Following the train's departure, Morgana said aloud, in the most cheesy tone possible, "What a kind girl… Such admirable consideration for others… And the innocence to cast herself into the jaws of death to achieve her goal… She cares about her friends and she's beautiful to boot… What a girl! She's captured my heart!"

Ren and Ryuji just stared at each other for a straight 10 seconds, with the most puzzled look on their faces.

"Dude." Ryuji said, breaking the silence.

"Off topic, but I have an idea. We should have a meet up spot, when we want to go into the Metaverse." Ren said.

"The school rooftop would work, almost nobody goes up there." Ryuji suggested.

"That would work, let's go with that." Ren agreed.

"Oh, and I can't contact you from inside a palace, so, I'm gonna have to stay in this world. That being said, I'll need someone to take care of me… I nominate Ren. You should feel honored." Morgana said arrogantly.

"This is all on you. There's no way he can stay at my place." Ryuji said, only not wanting to live with Morgana.

Before he could ask to discuss, Ryuji's train arrived and he promptly got on board. "Welp, we got our hideout, so let's meet up tomorrow."

"Well, let's go to my new residence. I'm looking forward to it."

"_Oh no… Sakura-san's gonna be pissed."_

While walking to the edge of the platform to wait for his train, Ren told Morgana, "Look, I'm on probation right now, and my guardian is less than thrilled to take care of me, so, you might have to live outside if he doesn't agree to me having you." He said, annoyed that he had no choice in the matter.

**Cafe Leblanc, 8:30 PM**

After going out to get food, and to explore the city a bit more since he had some time left, Ren entered the Cafe to see Sojiro behind the desk and surprisingly a customer in the seat. The moment he walked in he said, "The store's still open. Go upstairs." Ren knew that he didn't want to make it clear to the customer that he was harboring a teenager in the attic, so he shook his head yes and started to walk before bumping into the woman sitting in the seat.

"Oh, sorry about that." He said, after he composed himself.

The woman, who was wearing a blue, punk outfit said kindly, "No it's fine."

Sojrio began to panic, and apologized to the woman before yelling at Ren to go upstairs.

Upstairs in the attic, he unzipped his bag and tried to tell Morgana not to say something so Sojrio wouldn't hear, but Morgana just said, "Freedom!" As soon as he got out.

Ren tried to shush him, but he was ignored, "Ugh! This is where you live! What a pigsty!"

"Will you just stay quiet! I told you he'd be mad!" He whisper yelled to him.

Sojiro could hear the meowing and promptly stormed upstairs. "Hey!" He yelled.

Ren, nervous as hell, turned to him and asked, "Yes?"

Noticing the cat, he loudly responded, "Don't give me that 'yes' crap! What in the world did you bring it hear for?!"

"It followed me here, and it was abandoned. I just kept calling out to me everytime I walked farther away from it." Ren lied convincingly.

"That-That's a shame…" Sojiro said. "But this is a restaurant, animals are a no-go, you should know this."

Ren looked down, and Morgana booed Sojiro, as he could clearly see he has a soft spot for animals.

"But…" Sojrio said, giving Ren some hope. "I guess you would… stay on good behavior if you have a pet to take care of."

Ren smiled and sincerely thanked Sojiro.

"Just keep it quiet when we're open for business. But remember, if you let it roam around downstairs, I'll throw it out, no questions asked." He said strictly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure." Ren said convincingly.

"Also, have you decided on a name yet?" Sojiro asked.

"Yeah, Morgana." Ren replied.

"Morgana huh? I… was hoping I'd get to name it…" He said disappointed. "But that's a good enough name I guess."

"Good enough huh? I'll show you!" Morgana said as Ren tried his hardest to control his laughter.

Sojiro went back downstairs, and Ren looked at Morgana who said, "Is that the ruler of this place?"

"Well, ruler is abit of an odd choice of words, but yeah pretty much." Ren replied.

"He seemed pretty understanding for someone who keeps you cramped up in this dump."

"He probably just has a soft spot for animals. But remember, don't make too much noise during the day, and don't wander downstairs by yourself." Ren settled.

"Fine…"

Sojrio then walked back upstairs with a plate of meat chunks, and placed it in front of Morgana, who promptly ate it up.

"Seriously, he just had to keep calling out in that cute little voice…" He complained.

"Cat person huh?" Ren asked.

"Eh, they're all the same to me honestly. Just make sure you wash that dish. I'll be downst-" He got interrupted by his phone ringing, which he answered, "Yes? Huh, don't worry I'll be over soon…" He hung up and told Ren, "I'm gonna head home, got some 'business' to attend to."

Feeling confident he asked, "You gotta date?"

Slightly miffed by his question he sharply responded, "Hey, my personal life is private alright? We all keep secrets in our lives."

"Yes sir…"

Before leaving he reassured, "Also, the cat's all on you from this point onward."

Ren nodded in agreement, and Sojiro left, and Morgana said, "Heh, looks like the chief likes me better than you." After finishing his meal.

"I'm sure we'll break the mold at some point or another." Ren said back.

"You know, this place is heaven compared to Kamoshida's palace… Remember earlier, when I asked you guys what you thought I really was? I don't remember anything about my birth, and I think the Metaveres's distortions made me lose my memories and true form. Do you really think I'm human?"

Ren sighed and blunty responded, "Honestly, I have no idea. Just stay hopeful I guess until you find out for yourself, but don't be too hopeful if you get what I'm saying."

Morgana looked down at the bed disappointed, and said, "I guess so… But if I really am a human, oh the things I'll be able to do with her… Oh Lady Ann…"

"Woah, slow down there Romeo. You only meet her for like an hour, and you're already in love with her? Chill out." Ren said teasingly.

"You'll see, she'll far for me, if I'm human that is…" He said unconfident. "Hmm, I have an idea; A deal to strike with you, since I'm so generous. If you help me regain my memories and true form, I'll help you with infiltration tools and other things? How bout that huh?"

"Um, sure that sounds good." Ren said.

"It's a deal then!" Morgana excitedly said.

"Geez, you finished your food that fast?" Ren asked.

"Oh, come on, I haven't had anything decent in God knows how long, give me a break!"

"Alright, alright…" Ren said as he picked up Morgana's dish to go wash it downstairs, and to get himself some dinner. "Make yourself comfortable while I'm down here."

"I'd be more comfortable if your room wasn't such a mess…"

"I'll clean it this weekend, you'll see."

While eating some curry Sojrio let him make for himself, Ren browsed through social media, seeing some posts of his friends back at home, he got slightly homesick.

"_The way I described it to Ryuji and Ann made it seem like I had no friends or good relations with anyone back at home. That's not true, I do have some close people back there… It's just rare for anyone to talk to me first I guess…"_

As he was reminiscing about home, he gets a text from Ann, which he opens and responds to.

Ann- [Hey.]

Ren- [What's up?]

Ann- [I just wanted to say thank you for everything today. You saved me and I didn't even thank you properly.]

Ren- [You're welcome. I didn't do all the work though, you really kicked some ass out there today.]

The message made Ann giggle and feel more confident at the same time.

Ann- [Haha, thanks. But I also wanted to thank you for making me realize that it wasn't my fault about what happened to Shiho.]

Ren- [I'm glad I was able to help.]

Ann- [Thanks. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Goodnight.]

Ren- [See ya tomorrow.]

Going back up to his room, he got dressed into his pajamas and laid down. "Hoo, boy what a day…" Before he had time to even think, he fell completely asleep, and Morgana decided to lay on top of the poor kid, which rustled his night's rest a fair amount.

**Takamaki Residence: Ann's Bedroom, 8:50 PM**

After texting her two new friends thanks for helping her today, she noticed her home screen. After it being set for so long, she got used to it, and it never really rang with her until now; A picture of her and Shiho on the first day of high school, over a year ago. The sight of seeing her best friend, happy and healthy, before Kamoshida, tugged on her heartstrings to say the least. Instead of bawling her eyes out, like she probably would've done if it wasn't for Ren, Ryuji, and Morgana, she had a sudden surge of motivation to avenge her forever damaged friend. She believed not only for justice's sake, but if Kamoshida admitted his crimes, and turned himself in, it would give Shiho encouragement to keep on fighting for her life.

"_To keep on fighting for her life… It'll be tough, but we'll do it together Shiho! Tough, huh? God, I hope she'll be able to walk still, that was a hard fall… And that's to say if she even wakes up… No Ann, stop! I can't doubt her, that'll only make it worse. Believe in her, believe in yourself… And besides, you have three new friends to help you. Someday, you'll be back to perfect Shiho, I promise. Someday… We just gotta keep on fighting until then!"_

**[In the wise words of Sojiro Sakura, HOO BOY, that took a while. Sorry for the longer than usual wait everyone, but I really wanted chapter 4 and 5 to be together since they're so integral with each other, but damn this is longer than expected. Well, now with the beginning done, we're gonna be jumping through time a bit for the rest of the fic. The next few chapters are still gonna be about Kamoshida, the experience of his palace, and lastly Shiho, but it'll be mostly time jumps through Ann's confidant, significant moments in the story that will affect the characters, and other smaller original stories that I want to write, including a few one-offs. Once again, sorry for the wait, I hope it was worth it! All criticism is welcome and encouraged.]**


End file.
